gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rusty Rebel
}} |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} |modelsets = SALTON_CARS |modelname = rebel |handlingname = REBEL |textlabelname = REBEL01 |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 10% Blue Plate - 30% White Plate 2 - 60% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Rusty Rebel is a two-door beater pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The truck features a very linear design, similar to that of a fourth generation , however the grille takes more influence from the third generation models. The rear quarter of the vehicle in particular resembles a second generation . The Rusty Rebel is essentially a rusted variant of the standard Rebel. While identical in design and markings, it has rusty spots, patches and damage across the bodywork, in the same manner as many Beaters. The interior is also very beater condition. Torn dash material can be found, along with stains across the interior, and dirty door paneling, seats and the steering wheel. One of the unique properties for this version of the Rebel is that it has a much wider range of customization options than the standard version, with a rally or off-road racing theme. These modification include assorted bullbars, extended wheel arches, and a variety of bed options including covers and roll bars. It is even possible to install a reinforced spaceframe that replaces remove most of the vehicle's bodywork and includes rallying equipment such as spare tires, tool kits and additional fog lights. With the space frame installed the Rebel's quarter panels, bed floor and sides and tail lights are all removed, leaving only the cab and front end (reinforced with additional framework) intact. Again, the Rusty Rebel may spawn with the same roll bar options as its clean version, although the bull bar options are only available at Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car shares a similar performance of the regular Rebel, being a nimble, fast vehicle with a small engine. However, being a rusty version, the car seems to take a bit longer at starting up its engine. The car is poweed by the same V8 engine as its normal counterpart. Unlike the regular Rebel, the Rusty Rebel has a petrol engine sound, instead of the diesel one found in its clean counterpart (as well as the armed variants). The engine sound is much smoother and valve/injection timing is more consistent. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Rebel-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Karin Rebel Front.jpg|A Rusty Rebel in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) RustyRebel-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Rusty Rebel on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. RebelRusty-GTAV-RSC.png|The Rusty Rebel on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants and a rusted appearance. An amphibious variant, named the Technical Aqua, was added in the Import/Export update. It adds two flotation barrels on sides. }} Notable Owners *Sacha Yetarian - During Sacha’s introduction cutscene in the Arena Workshop, he can be seen tinkering with a Rusty Rebel, to which he then confirms is his car. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can spawn parked under a garage roof along with a Burrito at a red house on Joshua Road, just north of Harmony and south of the rail-road bridge. *Can also spawn under the Raton Canyon Highway Bridge. *Commonly spawn parked in a gas station next to the Sandy Shores Airfield. *Spawns much more often when driving a Rat-Loader. *Spawns more often near Trevor's safehouse when driving a Duneloader. *Sometimes found parked in Stab City, around the Lost MC area. *After finishing the mission The Last One, a Rebel is parked nearby the location the player passed the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $3,000 at Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Commonly spawned around Blaine County, particularly in Sandy Shores. *The Rebel can spawn at Crate Drop locations that are in Blaine County. Trivia General *The default radio station of the Rusty Rebel is Channel X. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The truck may appear with the text "4x4 REBEL", towards the rear of the sides of the load bed, although it is often glitched, causing it to disappear and reappear constantly. **This has been fixed in the Enhanced Edition. *The Rebel does not have reversing lights. *Adding the "Aero Bed Frame" modification and reverting back to the stock option will remove the default roll bars from the truck (if going up) or having the roll bars with the mounted lamps (if going down). *Despite having a different engine sound, NPC-driven Rusty Rebels still have the same diesel sound from the normal Rebel and the Technicals. See Also *Technical - Armed variant. *Rebel - Clean counterpart. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin